el amor puede florecer en un battlefeild política
by jason130
Summary: donald trump meets his match and lover in a strange turn


Donald trump was sitting in his campaign office one Thursday night after along day of brutal racism and hate speech a as well as violent anti protester actions he was relaxing in his chair confident of his shot at the presidency he was watching an episode of Caillou wondering when he could deport the Chinese well all of a sudden a blinding light in his blew off his tupee and knocked his diesk over trump struggles to clamber up his desk but what he sees when he gets up he will never forget there standing in the smoking crater that was the corner of his office is none other than hernan cortez the famous conquistedor and murderer of the azstecs trump is shocked but confused he doesnt recegnise the conquistador as he always thought school was for nerds and the poor trumps first reaction upon seeing a spanish person in his office is to attack he leaps over the desk like an elegant swan who doubles as a war hero and runs up tp courtez for a mean trump hook courtez upon realizing hes being assaulted by a enraged orange bussnesman he quickly pulls out his rapeir and lunges for a fast stab trump dogdges the attack just like the drafts and closes in for his destructon anti Mexican suplex trump with all the grace of god grabs courtez by the waist hoists him up a very impressive feat considering courtez is in full conquistador Armour he then slams courtez behind him into the ground nearly killing the man in the process but courtez refuses to give up so easily channeling the power of the dead Aztecs courtez wheels around and puts trump in the civilization crusher full nelson and slowoly chokes the life out of the spray tanned man trump feels the life force leaving him as he is falling unconius he says to himself "i just wanted to ruin there lives and take all there money" and right before trump leaves this world courtez lets go ogf his grip on his neck he slumps down and looks u to courtez and asks "why?' courtez says to him "i understand your feelings my freind i felt the same way what appears to be long ago" as trump hears this his eyes go wide hs heart rate spikes he gets butterflies in his stomach the hair in his toupee stand on end and he gazes into the spanish mans beutiful eyes and asks him "my fellow racist what is your name?" and courtez lifts him up by the arm and gives him apat on the back and say "my name is hernan courtez" at that moment trump and courtez fully locked eyes and for once in trumps life he met somone who truly understood his wants and needs in life as time seemed to tick away in slow motoion trump leaned into courtez and they begun passionately kissing

as the sun set on trump tower hernan begun undoing trumps tie as trump began undinong the straps on his armour after about 5 minutes of undressing becouse of hernans armour hernan picks trump up by the waist and puts him down gentley on the desk and trump says "hernn senpai what are we going to do on the desk?" hernan replies with spanish chuckle as he poiints his flesh rapier into trumps tunnel "but hernan senpai i poop money from there" jernan laughs in spanish "not today you dont" hernan screams has he slams himself into the donald donald squeals as the pain and underlying pleasure take him hernan begins moving back and forward driven by the energy inflicting pain on the aztecs has given him trumps mind is going blank but two thing are still on his mind even during his passionate love and those thing are how beautiful courtez is and how ugly the mexicans are.

after several passionate hours hernan and trump are nearing their climax hernan and trump lock arms in a sweaty embrace as they both near orgasm right befor finishing they both whisper in eachothers ears "i have hurt people for money and i would do it again" as they said that both trump and hernan SCREAM as their violent orgasms hit them semen sweat and money cover the room as hernan pulls out and luacnhs his grape shot all over trumps face and they both slump back and pant in exhaustion and trumps comes to his senses and asks "hey hernan where are you from?" courtez responds "oh i am from spain my freind" trump upon hearing this pops a blood vessel "SPAIN LIKE BIGGER MEXICO?' hernan looks at him confused what does he mean by bigger mexico? trump flies into a rage and flies at his former lover and just like that hernan goes back into his time leaving another smoking crater in his office trump breaks down crying as that was the only mexican hes ever loved


End file.
